Noli Me Tangere
by planetofmars
Summary: Sex Pollen fill for Cap-Ironman Bingo! over on LJ.


**Title:** Noli Me Tangere

**Author:** keelover/Planetofmars

**Beta:** Big thanks to the lovely sororexitium for helping me out.

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony.

**Word Count:** 2,942

**Summary:** Sex Pollen fill for Cap-Ironman Bingo!

**Universe:** 616.

**Rating:** Explicit.

**Warning(s):** Typical warning that comes with sex pollen fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Noli Me Tangere<strong>

Steve wasn't panicked as he searched for a way out, enclosing spaces had become so common it was nearly a cliché. The aspect that did concern him, almost as much as the cries of his fellow Avengers, was the pollen circulating in through the two vents set up in the small cell. Steve held his breath, resisted his bodies need for oxygen as long as he could. Who knew what Doom had concocted for them? More than that, Steve was distraught over what the pollen would do once inhaled.

Steve finally relented, breathing as little of the pollen as he possibly could, but it didn't matter, it was already working its way throughout his system. Steve could hear them, he could hear them wail and whimper. Hawkeye, Spider-woman, and Maria. Steve knew his immune system was top of the line, the most resilient a human could posses, but he felt the pollen steadily overtake him. Steve could feel his skin itch, prickle, absolutely _crawl_ as he searched for a way out.

The pollen was sticky, it clung to his costume and the small detail of his face that was exposed. Steve attempted to wipe it off, but only succeeded in rubbing it in. The yellow was sickly looking, and it stained his gloves and face. Steve knew he would never be able to remove it, and threw his fist in to the wall in anger, but to no avail. Steve could hear the other, he could hear their voices grow louder, and he imagined their pain.

He felt anxious, frantic like a caged animal on display at the zoo. He needed to get out; he needed to be free. Steve attempted to rationalize, to be focused and calm as his heart rate sped up, and his body flushed with an intense heat. The arousal hit him hard, like a punch to the gut, nearly bringing him to his knees. Steve was sure he would die, burn from the inside out until the side of the building collapsed in front of him.

Tony appeared in all his glory, the gold of his armor a beacon of hope. Steve was breathing a little hard, heart nearly ripping from his chest as Tony approached him. "You okay?" he asked, and Steve had the sudden urge to tackle him, but refrained, control slowly slipping.

"There's something, something in the air...vents," Steve rasped, talking rather difficult as he balanced himself against the bars that once held him prisoner.

"Vision, Storm, Protector! Do you have the others?" Tony questioned, steadily moving closer to Steve who seemed to retract away from him.

"Yes, everyone is accounted for, but they do not appear well," Storm replied, voice somewhere far away.

"Get them back to the mansion as fast as you can," he ordered. "We'll deal with Doom another day."

Tony offered Steve his hand, and the other man latched on to him. There was something wrong, Steve couldn't stop touching him, feeling the contours of his armor, even as they cascaded through the night sky. Steve needed to get away from Tony as soon as he could manage. When Steve's fingers glided over Tony's face plate, he imagined the feature sliding open, revealing Tony's symmetrical features, and kissing him. Steve felt desperate to have another body flush against his, but more than that, he desperately wanted Tony's body.

When they arrived at the mansion, Tony let go of Steve, only to watch him collapse in agony. Steve's right hand clutched at his stomach as his left raised in warning for Tony not to come closer. "Steve," Tony called out, face plate lifted, and concern etched into his features. Steve couldn't breathe.

"Steve."

"Don't. Come. _Near_. Me," Steve warned, fist slamming into the ground.

"Tony, be careful," Storm warned. "They're all infected."

"Infected? Infected with what?" Tony questioned, voice slightly raised. Steve could hear them, could hear them speak, but dared not to look at them. If he didn't look, then he wouldn't want to touch, and if he didn't touch, he could suffer in solitude.

"It's pollen of some foreign origin, it lowers inhibitions, and enhances certain...desires,"Noh-Varr explained, adding another voice that stimulated Steve pass his limit. "He's faring much better than the other two humans, and the Spider-woman," he said. "It has cycled much more quickly through their systems."

"I'd rather not discuss my trip back with Maria," Storm said, and Steve's whole body burned more intensely.

"What do we do?" Tony asked, and Steve keened lowly. Tony's voice twisted and molded against his skin, striking every nerve along the way, causing both pleasure and pain.

"Isolation," Noh-Varr stated simply.

"Until we figure out how to reverse the effects," Storm added.

"If it's even possible," Tony snapped, pointing towards Steve who looked as though he was ready to keel over and die. "There has to be something we can do."

"Isolation and adequate fluids," Noh-Varr said, voice clipped and efficient.

Steve, with much resistance, was moved to a secure room within the mansion, one that could withstand his strength, bend but not break. The door closed shut, and Steve slammed as hard as he could in to it, desperate to touch, but cognitive enough to know that he shouldn't. Steve felt overheated, like his heart was about to give out. He stripped out off his costume, and down to his briefs. The feel of his skin on his fingertips only made things ten times worse, but he assure himself that he was not an animal; he could control this, even if it killed him. Steve silently prayed that he would remember that when the urges became too strong.

"We've got to do something more for them," Tony argued. "For gods sake, Jessica's _crawling_ on the ceiling!"

"Be thoughtful, Tony, Noh-Varr is doing what he can to remedy the situation," Vision stated clearly. "Where are you going?"

"To give him some water, I can hear him panting from here," Tony confirmed much to Vision's displeasure, and Steve's stomach clenched painfully at the same time his blood boiled within his veins.

Before Tony could open the door, Steve was there, resting his weight securely against the cool metal. "_Don't_ come in, Tony," he warned, eyes loosely shut as he fought vehemently for control.

"Don't be ridiculous, Steve," he responded.

"Tony, I'm serious."

"Fine. Just open the door so I can toss the bottle in."

Steve should have known better, did know better, but relented. He opened the door, and Tony forced his way in, hands clutching the sides of Steve's face, looking into his eyes. Tony noted they were bloodshot right before he was hurled into the opposing wall. Steve's fingers laced around his throat, tilting his head slightly up as his other hand tore through his dress shirt. Tony didn't look as frightened as he probably should have been.

"Tony, I_ can't _stop."

"I know," he said, hand sliding up Steve's bare arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Tony, _please._ I don't want to hurt you," Steve pleaded as Tony looked headily at him.

"Of course you don't, Steve. Always doing the right thing, even when it's burning you alive," Tony said as he trailed his fingers along Steve's jawline.

"Tony..."

"I want this. Tell me you wouldn't want me under normal circumstances, and I'll bolt for the door right now," he said, and Steve groaned in both agony and desire.

"No. No," Steve breathed, attempting to keep his hands to himself.

"Okay," Tony responded, making it halfway to the door before being thrown to the ground beneath him. "_Vis—!_" Tony's words were silenced by a bruising kiss. A solid body weighing him down.

"Yes," Steve mouthed, the urge to devour outweighing every other priority. "Think about," Steve started then stopped, hands making quick work of Tony's belt, stripping Tony of his pants. There was no room for words. Physical need overriding romantic musings.

Tony's mouth was raw, bitten and stained red with swelling, but he gave as good as he got. Steve keened, pleased as his eyes descended upon the naked body beneath him. His mind screamed for more, so Steve took more as he mouthed his way down Tony's neck, tongue dipping into his navel as his resolve wasted away. Tony was panting, rambling his name and certain promises as his legs spread further apart, the toned muscle of his thighs capturing Steve's full attention as his teeth skimmed over the displayed expanse of skin. Steve spat in his hand, there was no more waiting, he knew the consequences of not moving forward were more than likely not favorable.

He had died twice, in a sense, and had no intentions of doing so again.

Steve looked down at Tony's face, watched as his mouth fell open and stomach spasm as he inserted a single digit inside of him. Steve didn't want to think about it, about the hurt and the anger Tony had caused him during that time, but somehow it fueled his some of his actions. Steve spat again, it wasn't desirable, but it was all he had to ease the pain he was surely inflicting. He'd been in the army, seen worse, but he couldn't hold back any longer. Steve stood to his feet, dragging Tony along with him on unsteady legs, tossing him down on to the bed, and dragged him midway down the mattress.

Steve kissed each ankle, placing Tony's left leg over his shoulder. Saliva thickly coating the head of his dick as he pushed steadily in. Tony talked, a lot. This didn't surprise Steve, but it was nice to see the man incoherent as he thrust into him. Steve thought he would cool down, but being inside Tony only ignited the heat searing through him. His fingers dug into Tony's hips, bruising the flesh beneath his flesh, unapologetic as he did so.

Tony gasped, Steve's teeth sinking into the hallow of his throat. Steve flexed as Tony clenched tightly around him, eyes peering fiercely into his own. Tony nearly came as Steve flipped him over, re-entering him from behind without any pause or hesitation. Steve watched intensely as he moved within him, his body welcoming him in without resistance. Steve's breath hitched, the feel of Tony around him scorching him as he peaked, orgasm rolling through him as he continued to fuck Tony straight into the mattress.

Steve bit and sucked at Tony's neck and shoulder, rutting against him until he heard Tony cry out as he came hard against the bed sheet. Tony rolled over, eyes hesitantly meeting Steve's. "You okay," he asked, and Steve had to think about that.

The heat that had nearly consumed him dwindled next to nothing, he could think of things other than touching and taking, and he could breathe much easier. Then again, he had slept with his best friend, and slept was a nice way of putting what he had done. Steve took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair as he noticed how completely _naked _he was. Tony laughed at Steve's ill fated attempt to cover himself. "Listen, Cap, that isn't going to do you much good. I've seen everything you've got to offer," he said, lounging on the mattress with his arms above his head, cradling the pillow under his head.

"I want to know if I took advantage of you," he said, and Steve grimaced. If anything, Steve thought he had taken advantage of Tony.

"I'm, I'm sorry I couldn't control myself," he apologized, the blue of his eyes darkening.

"There's no need for that," Tony responded, chest rising and falling in a easy manner.

"I wanted it. I mean, I wanted you. I wanted to touch, but when I saw you...heard you, it drove me insane," Steve tried to explain.

"We both wanted it, then?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Tony yawned, mentioning something about being thoroughly exhausted. Steve moved to lay beside him, resting an arm around the mid of his chest, scarred flesh feeling oddly intimate. "I think about it all the time," Steve said, shoving his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "I thought about it before I knew you were Iron Man. I thought about it after. I thought about it, even when things fell to the worse. I thought maybe it would have changed things."

"Steve," Tony said, voice tight.

"I know. I know it's not really a topic anyone likes to discuss, and I'm not trying to, but...what if?" Steve muttered.

Tony rested his hand on the nape of Steve's neck, lifting his head so he could look him in the eye. "It doesn't matter. It happened, Steve. We made mistakes. _I _made mistakes, but there's no way of going back and doing it again. Trust me, I looked into it. We're here now, that's all that matters."

Steve allowed himself to take that in, and calmed down. "You're right," he said.

"You don't say that very often, so I'll take it as a compliment," Tony replied, a small grin to his face that only spread as Steve kissed sloppily at his jaw.

"We should check on everyone," he mumbled, naked and worn out.

"That should be fun."

The two remained where they were for a half an hour before finally making themselves known. Unfortunately, they only had a pair of boxer briefs each. Steve's costume was contaminated, and Tony's clothes were reduced to scraps of very expensive fabric. Steve walked quietly down the hall, aware of Tony's presence lingering behind him. Vision was the first to spot them.

"I see you two have found a remedy for the Captain," he said.

"Uh, yes," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck in a embarrassed manner.

"There's really no need to be embarrassed. We won't go into detail about the others, but yes, there was only one resolution, and you found it," Storm stated, arms crossed loosely in a elegant posture.

Storm and Vision stood idly in the living room, and upon further inspection, Steve could make out Maria on the couch, blankets wrapped around her. She looked like Steve felt, mortified. Jessica sat a few seats over from her, looking down at her feet. The only one who didn't look scarred for life was Clint who persisted they all order pizza and accept the fact that they made it through. Maria stood to her feet.

"I never want to speak about this, _any_ of this, again," she said, walking off.

Tony and Steve joined Jessica on the couch as Clint propped his feet up on Tony's very expensive coffee table. "She's just mad I saw her naked," he quipped.

"We saw you naked, too. I'd prefer her," Jessica said, shooting down Clint's inflated ego.

Steve's eyes widened at the same time Tony turned his head towards him, that explained it. "Are you okay now? At least you weren't subjected to a foursome," Tony said, nudging him with his elbow, and Steve shook his head in horror as Jessica and Clint turned a curious eye towards them. Steve thinks that being subjected to a foursome would have been more preferable.

"Yeah, Steve, how did you escape that dreaded foursome?" Clint questioned curiously, elbow on his knee, and his head resting in his hand.

"Yeah, Steve, how is that?" Jessica added.

Steve stood soundly to his feet. "I am Captain America, I don't have to deal with this," he said as he walked off.

"You did it with Iron Man, _Captain_!" Jessica exclaimed, looking towards Tony for details.

"That's fine," Clint called out. "I wouldn't have wanted that thing anywhere _near _me! Not even in the same room. Hell, the fact that it was in the same general area is fear inducing!"

"Clint, knock it out," Jessica roused.

"Does this mean you two are going to be doing it, like, a lot?" he questioned, and Steve staled in his get away to listen.

Tony coughed. "If he'll keep me," he said, loud enough to reach Steve's ears clearly.

Steve walked back into the living, hand steady on the wall beside him as he smiled at the man sitting shamelessly with his legs spread wide open on the couch. "I'll keep you."

"Great, we're doomed." Clint muttered. Tony shook his head as he stood up, mentioning something about needing pants as he joined Steve. "I bet they hump like animals, too. We're never going to sleep. How are we suppose to fight crime?"

"You're an idiot," Jessica concluded.

Tony laughed, thoroughly amused, when Steve took hold of his hand. Crowding him up against the wall, Steve grinned down at him. "Want to show him right?" he questioned, pinning Tony's hands above his head, kissing each wrist.

"You really have to ask?" Tony questioned as Steve hoisted him up into the air, legs securing around Steve's waist. Tony kissed the side of Steve's neck as he carried him into one of the guest rooms. "Maybe we should send Doom a thank you basket."

"I wouldn't go that far, maybe a note," Steve said as he closed the door, happy to feel a tinge of heat throughout his body in a completely different way.


End file.
